The drunk mama's boy
by SharilinAlenko
Summary: Kaidan has always been a quiet and kind gentleman, but what would happen to him if he gets drunk and there's a sexy Shepard around? NSFW


**_I was wondering about how Kaidan is such a fine, quiet, reserved man… The mama's boy! But when he is with Shepard he loses all his control and… well, you know! :P  
So this is finally what came out in my mind… There you have it a drunk jealous Kaidan! Enjoy!  
_**

**_As always, thanks the amazing_ schizolyn_ and _khemi977 _from Tumblr_ _for their help!_**

* * *

_STONK!_

"What!" Shepard gasps scared by the unexpected noise. She stays motionless for a while looking around her: she is in her cabin, seated on her bed. Still wearing her N7 hoodie together with some black close-fitting shorts and she notice a datapad on the floor at her left.

'_Damn, I fell asleep while working on that report…'_ and then she realizes that the noise that woke her up was the datapad the fell from her hands. As she leans over the edge to take it from the ground, she looks at the holo-clock: 0146.

'_Oh! So late! … Kaidan?'_ there's no hint of his presence in the room.  
"EDI! Where's Alenko?" she questions the AI.

"The Major is in the Port Observation, Shepard" she answers.

"Is he alone?"

"No, Vega is with him."

"James? Damn… Thank you EDI!"

"You're welcome, Shepard" and with a faint beep she disconnects.

Shepard gets up from the bed and goes straight to the elevator: last time Kaidan passed the night with Vega in the Port Observation, he ended up with a terrible migraine, thanks to all the Tequila and she had to carry him to their loft.

She arrives at the Crew deck and she can hear their voices all the way from the hallway. As she enters in the room, the two men are laughing out loud seated at the counter of the bar without even noticing her.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" she asks approaching them.

They both gulp surprised and they turn to look at her with a guilty expression.

"Shepard…" Kaidan calls her, his tone hesitant.

"Hi Lola…" James says, but immediately his eyes go wide open in surprise "Oh wow! Goddamn Shepard, your legs are EXTRAORDINARY! You're very very hot!"

Shepard blushes abruptly _'Oh shit, I forgot to change my short pants! Shit shit shit!'_

With a swift motion Kaidan stands in front of her, his face twisted by anger "What the hell, Shepard! Why did you come here dressed like that? Didn't you know that someone else could see you like that?"

"Major, I'm not complaining!" Vega sniggers pleased.

Kaidan moves to cover Shepard with his body from the soldier's sight "That's enough Lieutenant! You're dismissed!" his glance almost burns him.

"Come on Alenko! You're so selfish! You can have her for yourself every single night! Let me just have a look!" James insists, bending the head to get over the biotic.

"She is MINE! I'll repeat this one time… YOU ARE DISMISSED, LIEUTENANT!" he growls peeved.

Vega puffs resigned "Ok, ok… Didn't know you were so possessive, Major!" he chuckles "Good night peeps!" and he leaves the room.

Shepard is frozen on her spot staring amazed at her lover. After a while she finds the courage to talk to him "I'm sorry Kaidan… I fell asleep dressed like this, and when I woke up I rushed here to find you without thinking about my clothes…"

Kaidan gives her a fast glimpse and he returns to sit on the bar stool, taking a sip from his drink "Never do that again!"

"I am sorry…" Shepard follows him, seating on the counter near him "But don't you think you exaggerated a little? Are you drunk?"

He slams his glass on the counter "Exaggerated?! You made a bottle of sparkling drink explode in front of my face just because I helped two crew members in fixing a panel and now I AM the one exaggerating because Vega was drooling over your perfect legs?! Really, Shepard?"

She bites her bottom lip embarrassed "Errr… You're right, Kaidan…"

"And no, I am not drunk!" ha stares at the empty bottle of Tequila "Well… I think I am not…" he brushes his nape "Mmmh… Maybe a little…"

Shepard giggles and leans her hand on his "Let's go to our bed, baby…"

"Wait… NO! You're trying to distract me! I am very angry with you, Shepard!" he focuses his attention on her again "You are not allowed to show your legs… or any other part of your body… to anyone else, do you understand me?"

"Yeah, you're really drunk Kaidan…" she states and she moves to get off the counter but he stops her.

"Where are you going? I am not done with you!" he growls, standing in front of her.

"Kaidan…" she sighs.

"Don't 'Kaidan' me! You really pissed me off, Shepard!"

"Oh come on, I just forgot to change my shorts, that's not a tragedy! Stop with that Alenko, it's the Tequila talking!" she puffs annoyed.

He surrounds her with his arms, his hands leaned on the counter and his eyes locked in hers "Maybe I am drunk… Yeah, probably I am… But that doesn't change the fact that you hurt me and now you have to pay…"

His face is a few inches from Shepard's… She can sense his hot breath over her with a hint of the liquor in it, and a shiver of pure desire goes down her spine. She raises her head to meet his lips but he moves away.

"What have you done to me, Shepard?" the anger suddenly disappeared from his eyes.

"I… What?!" she asks, disappointed for the missing kiss.

"It's your fault…" he continues "My mum raised me as a fine and reserved boy… A gentleman! But then I met you… And all my self-control has gone!"

"What the hell are you saying, Alenko?!" she rises her right eyebrow crossing her arms on her chest, but instantly Kaidan's hands release them and lead them behind her back, holding her wrists firm "Shepard, you made me become a sex fiend!"

"I have… What?! Are you kidding me?" she asks astonished.

His face comes close again… "I can't stop myself… I just want to make you mine… In every moment of my day and my night, and in every way that's humanly possible…"

Hearing him say that with his husky warm voice makes Shepard's heartbeats fastener and she tries to capture his lips again, but this time he is cooperative. Their kiss begins – soon passionate and Kaidan frees her from her hoodie, leaving her with just the N7 tank top on.

"For me it's impossible to resist you, Shepard…" he whispers against her neck. He bites her while his right hand goes under the band of her shorts and her panties, until he reaches her inner tight.

"Kaidan!" she gasps surprised as he starts to stroke her "We better… go… to our…"

"Shut up!" he growls staring at her with predatory eyes "You teased James, who surely is going to dream about your long bare legs! Now I have to reclaim back what is mine, and I'll do it here!"

"Oh… I…" she stutters, but he interrupts her again taking off the annoying cloth that was preventing his actions.

"You have corrupted me, Shepard… You need to take on your own responsibilities!" Kaidan says as he kneels down and buries his face between her legs.

"I've never… Awww!" she yells when she senses his lips on her sensitive nub. He begins to suck it and his index finger slowly slips within her.

Shepard can't help herself to groan powerless at his actions that are becoming more demanding: a second finger joins the first and together they move inside her as he nips her bundle of nerves. She's almost swooning by the pleasure, her head thrown back and her right hand grabbing the edge of the counter behind her.

"Kaidan… Oh… I… St-st-stop…" she asks but he ignores her. He takes out his fingers and his mouth shifts to her clit, his rough tongue plunges into it, while his thumb goes to stroke her nub. She cries out as his tip goes deeper within her, her knuckles are white because of the strong grip on the counter.

"Oh God… I… I am…" Shepard shakes her head, searing waves of pleasure that are overtaking her, her heart exploding in her chest… and when Kaidan pinches one last time her sensitive nub, licking her faster and faster, she finally reaches her climax screaming out his name.

She's trembling, her breath erratic, as the aftershock of her release is rolling through her body. Kaidan gives her a few more licks and then he gets up on his feet again "Did you enjoy it, Shepard?"

"What… How could… you ask me that?" she pants.

"I want to be the only man able to please you, Shepard…" he states, while his hands reach the hem of her top and helps her getting it off "I die by jealousy of every single person that stares at you… No one should be allowed to even think about you…" he takes off her bra too.

"But you're the only one for me, you know that Kaidan…" she mewls to him.

"That's not enough for me…" he grabs her breasts softly and massages them "If I wonder about the other men you had before me, I feel a terrible anger that devours my guts…" he pinches her nipples, making her moan "I need you to forget every single one of them, Shepard…"

"Kaidan, I've already forgot everything 3 years ago…" she says wheezing "No one in my entire life made me feel like you do…"

He stops his action to lock his gorgeous caramel eyes into hers "Really, Shepard?"

"Yes, Kaidan!" she nods.

He undoes his pants just enough to free his arousal and then his hands are again on the counter at her sides, arms and shoulders tense, his face in front of hers. Her heart jolts in anticipation, she wants him so much… She closes her eyes as she feels his velvet tip pushing into her core, but after a few inches he stops and exits.

Shepard wails bothered "Kaidan!" and she glances at him: his expression is serious and consumed by desire.

"Tell me you're mine…" he asks while he slowly slid, just a little, back inside her.

"I am yours, only yours!" she affirm but he goes out "Mmmmmh noo…"

"Tell me that there weren't, there isn't and there will not be any other man for you…" he repeats his action.

"You're the only one!" she gasps as he exits again "It was always like this and always will be!"

"Tell me that no one has ever made you feel as good as I do…" just a few inches inside…

"I swear, Kaidan! No one was able to give me the pleasure you do every time, nowhere near!" and outside…

He starts to frown, exhausted by his own teasing, but he carries on his purpose "Tell me that you want me…"

"I want you so badly, Kaidan…" she says with tears in her eyes "Please, stop this! Please…"

"Are you begging me, Shepard?" he smirks.

"Yes, I am begging! Please, Kaidan…"

"Tell me what you want, Shepard…" this time he sinks half of his length within her.

"I need you inside me right now!" she almost yells maddened when he exits one more time.

"Goddamn Kaidan! I swear to God, to the Maker, to the Asaris' Goddess… to anyone! If you don't stop this right now I…"

She doesn't have to finish her sentence when Kaidan surrenders and in a sure motion he sinks deeply and sharply inside of her, leaving no space between them.

Shepard gasps delightfully, as he sheathes himself to the hilt into her, and starts to push fast, hard. Soon his hands are on her butt cheeks, lifting her a little to gain a better access and they both moan overwhelmed by the pleasure.

She wants to touch him, to caress his skin, but she can't move her hands from the counter because she would lose her balance. Anyways he's practically all dressed, except for his hips that are frantically rocking against hers.

"Shepard…" he pants as some beads of sweat slips down his eyebrows knitted for the effort "You… belong… to me…"

"Y-ye-yes…" she can barely speak; the air gets caught in her throat at each strong thrust.

Kaidan stares at her starving, almost exasperated because his sight can't reach all the shape of her body at the same time: her mahogany hair tied in a pony-tail, her sky-blue eyes open wide, her full red lips parted, her rosy dampen skin, her soft breast waving at their movements…

"God… You're so beautiful…" he says, quickening his pumping "And you are mine… Only mine… SHEPARD!" he yells as his orgasm crashes over him.

Feeling him quiver inside her, Shepard finds immediately her own release, her legs tightening around his waist, and her hands aching for the strain. Kaidan slowly stops his motions without exiting from her, both trying to regain their breath.

Soon he notices her arms still tense behind her, so he moves his hands from her ass to her shoulder blades, allowing her to leave the grip on the counter and driving her close to his body. However, the feel of the synthetic cloth of his shirt on her skin annoys her, so she forces him to take it off. She admires his bare pecs, brushing his nipples and sensing him shivering under her touch.

After a while she turns her attention to him "So, I am the evil one who corrupted a mama's boy, uhuh?"

"Yes Ma'am, you are!" he agreed.

"The same highly drunk gentleman who just wildly possessed his woman on a counter of a bar?"

Kaidan doesn't answer, instead he starts to lick her neck slowly.

"I don't think your mum would be proud of your behavior, Mr. gentleman…" she gasps as he nips her earlobe.

"I am innocent… As I said before, that's all your fault…" he whispers in her ear and then he crushes his lips on hers, kissing her ardently. Their tongues meet and dance together, fighting for supremacy, and Shepard digs her fingers in his dark curls to pull him closer to her.

Between hugs, kisses, bites and whimpers, she feels him stiffening again inside her and she moans his name in his mouth.

"I can't ever get enough of you…" Kaidan murmurs breaking the kiss just a moment before he begins to thrust again within her.

Shepard melts down at the unbearable pleasure he's giving to her "Please… Never stop…"

"I don't have the slightest intention to stop… Never…" he reassures her, holding her tight as they hips meet at each of his heated push.

She arches her back and gives him her neck "Mark me… Mark me as yours, Kaidan…"

He groans at her request and compel, still plunging frenzied into her core.

"Mine!" he calls out and bites her hard making her scream delighted, both getting lost in their searing passion.

* * *

"James? What are you doing there?" Joker asks to Vega, who's flattened against the door of the Port Observation. "What's happening?" he adds, noticing the shock on his face.

"He… They…" he stammers.

"Oh God, are they making out there again?" Joker rushes to eavesdrop too.

"Alenko… He… He is… Damn it!" James is astonished, and he can't find the right words "I… I… I thought he was just a mama's boy… I would never had thought that he was such a possessive, demanding, and… and… God! I was sure that Shepard was the one who controls their relationship… But after what I have listened tonight…"

"Yeah, he seems to know exactly what to do to make her completely lose control!" Joker nods.

"He's even drunk! Oh shit, I really really hate him!" he finally states, consumed by envy "Damn you, Alenko!"


End file.
